I am here for you
by youcanpenmydragon
Summary: When Gwen leaves Duncan is devistated. Courtney makes things worse, as always. But when Duncan realizes where Gwen is after she is kicked off, they talk and get even closer. But what about Trent and Courtney? yes another DxG story I own nothing of TDA.
1. Chapter 1

HEY! Okay this is my first fanfic and I am just writing it as I go. Hehe. Anyways…I love DxG and if you don't idc but seriously don't complain about the couple…cuz its not changing.

***This is in TDA between the 1st Aftermath til… whenever

****I own nothing of TDA. ( if I did… DxC fans wouldn't be so happy.) xD

* * *

Duncan's POV

It's been three weeks since Gwen was voted off and I have to say I've been miserable about it. I never thought I would be feeling this bad when my best friend left. She really was and is my best friend. She is the only one that truly understands me. Everyone else just sees me as the Delinquent With a Mohawk. She sees me as a person, an actual person. I guess I could say the same for Princess but sometimes I think that she is really off her rocker. I mean me and Gwen??? Are you serious? God, we are best friends…get a grip. I mean sure sometimes I flirt with her a bit but I flirt with a lot of girls. But you know…Gwen isn't just any other girl. When I'm around her I feel like I can be myself. When I'm around Courtney its like I have to make sure I don't say anything she would consider "stupid" or "immature." See, Gwen doesn't care cuz she knows me way too well. I seriously miss her. Its strange to feel like this considering I never have compassion like this. But I really do miss her and her unique ways.

You know what?! Its all dumbass Trent's fault! He's the idiot that screwed her on this show. God, I hate him. He thinks he can get a girl just by singing to her? What a fag. I wish I could hang out with her and not be in this competition with Courtney. Don't get me wrong I still think Princess is H.O.T. but she is C.R.A.Z.Y when it comes to competition. It really turned me on in the spy movie but now, I think its gone to her head. See, Gwen wouldn't do that. She would just compete and be cool, calm, and collected about it. Why the hell am I comparing Gwen to Courtney??? What am I doing? I don't like like her…

Normal POV

"Duncan!" screamed Harold_? _"What did you do to my bed?!?!"

"What didn't I do to your bed." I smirked.

"You think your sooooo funny. How would Courtney react if she saw how immature you are???"

"She isn't my mother. I don't have to listen to her. In fact, I don't even listen to my mother."

"That's right. You don't listen to anyone. Why? Cuz you think you're so smart, when in fact your all talk and no walk!"

"WHAT DID YOU SAY DORK?!" threatened Duncan as he was picking Harold up by his shirt off of the ground.

"NOTHING SIR!" Harold gulped as he was grasping for a chance to breathe.

"That's what I thought." Said a cocky Duncan as he dropped the dweeb back down to the ground. After that, he hadn't bothered Duncan all day. Duncan was just sitting on his bed thinking. Clearing his mind of all of his random thoughts about Gwen, Courtney came up behind him. He really wasn't in the mood for her cranky and annoying voice.

"Hey juvie." She said smiling as she snuck up behind him.

"Huh? Oh hey." Responded Duncan without looking at her.

"What's wrong with you?"

"Nothing. Nothing at all."

"Fine. Don't tell me. And you know, I'm still mad at you for your 'incident' with Gwen.

Duncan, you are such a flirt."

"If you're mad at me, why are you talking to me?" asked Duncan as he was trying to change the subject so she would go away.

"Because I know that little thing with Gwen was just a fad. She got her Goth girl hooks into you and dragged you into her cutting cave. Its her fault not yours." Explained Courtney as if she knew she was right.

He whipped his head around and faced his so called "Princess" while giving her a subtle death stare. He was pissed. "First of all, just cuz she's Goth doesn't mean she has 'hooks.' Second, she's Goth. She doesn't cut herself like an idiot. Lastly, it's just as much my fault as it is hers. And if you ever diss my best friend again… I won't be as nice to you anymore." Right after he said that discussion with Courtney he didn't know what to do but he just walked out of the trailer. He didn't know where he was going but he just kept on walking. Twenty minutes later, he found himself at the same bridge that he was at with Gwen on that night. She had really made an impression on him. Now whenever he had time, he would come out here to think or look at the stars like he did with Gwen. For him, this show was just a game. But the prize…the prize is to be alive when it's all over. Survival of the fittest.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys. Thanks for all the wonderful reviews! Btw, excuse my bad grammer, spelling, and punctuation. xD Ohmigosh, I really hate Courtney now, she bugs me! Grrrr, I miss Gwen. D: This one is a long one…

* * *

Duncan's POV

After the pointless talk with Courtney, I found myself at the bridge. Me and Gwen's bridge for that matter. No one else knew where it was, and we kept it that way. It was our secret hideout, our getaway from this crazy ass show. We first came here after her and Elvis picked the teams. I saw her run outside and come here, as she did for the next two weeks. And just to be myself, I always followed her. Somehow we got to talking about her and Trent and sometimes even me and Courtney. I helped her out with her boyfriend and his weird ways. I really didn't mean to ruin their relationship, even though it was hilarious, I tried helping Gwen out but whenever Elvis saw us talking he got jealous. I think he has some problems. Trent. That name. Oh, you don't even know how much I hate that guy right now. I really do hate him. Gwen wasted her time with him, he's such a player. I bet he has had at least 20 girlfriends. UGH! I hate this topic! I can't be at this bridge anymore, too many memories. I walked down the street, leaving the set of TDA, and just walked. Again, I had no idea where I was going but it was getting dark. Finally, it must have been half an hour, but I found this old, cool, looking house. I slowly and carefully paced over to the house and I noticed a dark, ominous silhouette. It was a girl,I could tell. Strange hair. Dark clothes. I stopped dead in my tracks. For a minute, I didn't know whether to slap myself to wake me up from this "dream" or to be thrilled! Either way, I knew who it was…but my mind wouldn't let me believe it was real…

Gwen's POV

There I was, sitting on the porch, just watching the distant, beaming stars. I always watch the stars, ever since I was a little girl. I have no idea why, but they help calm me and clear my thoughts. They just catch my eye, mind, and soul; whenever I look at them I feel as though a weight has been relieved from me. It's unbelievable how something so far away can seem so close.

I didn't miss the competition, honestly, I hated it. But I did miss Leshawna and Duncan. Duncan shocked me a little. I saw his soft side, it was something that just got me thinking about him a little more. I mean who else am I supposed to think of? Trent? No, not after what I did to him. And then after that, he goes and hooks up with some random fan girl?! What the hell am I supposed to make of that? It was like 5 days then he gets a new girlfriend?!?! I don't even wanna think of him, I get too mad at the thought.

Now, everyone that has been kicked off of the show is at this crappy abandon house along with season one people. Its hell for me. Katie and Sadie are the most annoying people in the effing world. They just give me the evil eye all day then EEEEEE for the rest of the day. God, it's those kinds of people that should be wearing strait jackets from birth. Courtney scared the shit out of me when she was here, but then I got used to her. She is extremely high maintence and uptight, honestly, I have no idea how Duncan puts up with that. The only reason she went back on the show was to "protect and win" Duncan back. If you ask me, I think its pretty pathetic. Duncan isn't into _me_ he likes her…God knows why… but he does. I'm just his friend. She doesn't need to "win" Duncan back cuz he never went anywhere. Now, I think she's getting too competitive and she calls her lawyers for EVERYTHING. I am surprised that her lawyers aren't sueing her for being a bitch. Just as I was thinking that someone walked up behind me but I didn't bother to turn around. I just didn't want to.

"Hey Sunshine." Someone whispered into my ear from behind. I knew who it was, I mean who else would say that to _me._ But how was he here?

I slowly turned around and just stared at the delinquent standing in front of me. I could have sworn we stared at each other for at least an awkward 2 minutes.

Then finally I said, "D-Duncan? What are you doing here?!"

"What? No hug?" he smirked opening his arms waiting for a hug.

I gave in to his smart ass comment and hugged him. "Duncan! What are you doing here! And answer this time."

"Well, pushy. I have no idea why I am here, actually. I just started walking from the hell hole and wound up at this place. Why are you here??"

I giggled. I mean seriously? He found this place out of curiosity? Oh wait, we're talking about Duncan… ya that makes sense. "This is the place where all the people who got kicked off get sent. So here I am."

"Sooo if everyone who got kicked off is here that means Trent is here too." I nodded

"Well, have you two gone back together?"

There was an awkward silence. I really didn't know how to answer that question. But I decided to be honest. I mean he'll understand, he's like my best friend. If I cant trust him who can I trust… "Umm, no." I sighed.

"Why not? Oh I know. He asked you out again and you said no. Smart girl."

"Um, no. That's not what happened…"

"Then what?" I could tell he was extremely interested. Probably cuz he hadn't heard a good gossip story in weeks.

"Um, well.." I hesitated while looking at the ground.

"Come on you tell me." He said as he sat next to me and lifted up my chin so I had to look at him in his twinkling blue eyes.

"Well, okay. See, when I came here he was always in the studio area talking to some random person on the webcam. He was talking to a random fangirl." I had tears in my eyes but they hadn't gotten the chance to drop down my pale face.

"And…" Since when does he care so much? Seriously?

I quickly stood up and shouted at him, "THEY ARE GOING OUT! HE JUST WENT AND STARTED TO DATE A RANDOM GIRL!" I felt bad knowing I just yelled at the only person who would talk to me. Now, I knew I was crying. I knew he could tell. Because he quickly retaliated by dropping his jaw to the ground.

"He is going out with a skank that he met over the internet!! God, I swear he is a fag." I cried even harder.

"Oh. Sorry. You know what?! Gwen, he's not worth it. If he is going to be an asshole so be it. Your better than that and he doesn't deserve you at all." He said looking me straight in the eyes, I felt touched. Truly touched. Even when Trent tried to comfort me before, it didn't feel as complete as what Duncan had just said.

Duncan's POV

It felt good to say that. It was all true. Every word, every sentence. He was an asshole. NO, He is an asshole and always will be. Gwen deserves better.

All of a sudden, Gwen came up and hugged me. Truthfully, I didn't want to stop hugging her. It felt as though time had stopped and we were just standing there. But unfortunately, she let go.

"You better get back to the studio before they realize your gone." Suggested Gwen as she sniffled.

"Ya, I guess I should, huh? Bye Sunshine."

"Bye Duncan." She giggled. I guess she wasn't used to me calling her that.

As I walked away, I felt as though I should go back. But I didn't. I couldn't. Why did I care so much? Ya, shes my best friend. Wait, I didn't like that. _BEST FRIEND. _Didn't sound right. Oh well, I'll figure it out tomorrow. Hmm, maybe ill go back tomorrow. Ya, I think I will. At that moment I found myself at the studio. I jumped over the gate and walked to the trailer and hit the hay for the night.

_Whenever a thought comes into your mind without force or reason, it's meant to be there. Your heart can speak for itself; you shouldn't speak for your heart. And the next time you feel unusual, there's a reason. There's a reason for everything and everyone, and sometimes, a certain someone has more reason that others._

* * *

**The next one might take awhile cuz of school. :P but please review. I need your opinions!!! THANK YOU! xD**


	3. Chapter 3

HEY! Okay so I'm soooo glad that you guys are enjoying this story!!! xDD Thanks again for the comments and suggestions! I am really enjoying writing these!!! Courtney was in a band? No wonder. THAT'S WHERE SHE GETS THE CRAZY'S FROM! Anyways, I am gonna shut up so you guys don't have to listen to me ramble on about Courtney. Enjoy :D~~

~A WEEK LATER ~

Duncan's POV

I was woken up by some narcissist reality show host with a bullhorn and a lotta guts. What kind of asshole blows a bullhorn at 5 am??? Damn, that guy needs a hobby. Oh wait, this show is his hobby. Crap. I got dressed and walked out of the trailer only to see Courtney giving me the evil eye, Harold picking his nose, Beth and Lindsay EEEEing, and Justin looking at himself in the mirror.

"GOOD MORNING CAMPERS!!" screamed Chris into his bullhorn.

"What kind of crazy torture do you have for us today, Chris???" questioned Harold in the most annoyed voice I have ever heard.

"Well, if you must know, today's challenge was inspired by Geoff in the aftermaths. It's called Truth or Electrocution!!!" said Chris. I think he has really gone mad.

"So basically, if we lie we get electrocuted?" nervously asked Beth.

"Yep, pretty much! So lets get this partaaay started!!" joked Chris.

This is so not going to be fun. What kinds of questions will they ask? Probably ones that will cause the most drama. Humph. I just know that mental host is gonna ask me something bad… I know it. Like, how I got put in juvie. Or, if I still have feelings for Courtney. It's those kinds of questions that give me nightmares…especially the Courtney one.

"Okay first up is…" just as Chris was about to announce the first victim, his phone rang. He had the gayest ringtone ever just to add.

"Wait why not? But as long as they don't lie…" mumbled Chris into his cell phone. HAHA! The dude got caught by the producers, serves him right! The guy is trying to kill us for heavens sake!

"FINE!" Yelled Chris as he hung up the phone. "Look guys, we were gonna do the electrocution thingy but my producers said we can't due to the fact that you might die... Sooooo instead the people who were voted off are coming back to the set for one day. A play day if you must." Snickered Chris.

"A play day? Pssh. What are we? 5 year olds??" I grimaced.

"Oh, I'm sorry Duncan. Would you rather do a challenge?" smirked Chris evilly.

I sighed. "Fine."

Just then a big, old, stinky piece of shit bus barely gets on the set. Just barely, cuz I thought it would just break down right then and there.

"I think the Smithsonian is missing an exhibit." I said pointing to the piece of shit that just pulled in. But next thing I know, it looked as though 12 people who all hated me, got off the bus and then there was Gwen. Gwen doesn't hate me…Courtney….Courtney on the other hand hates me.

"Have fun, kiddos." Smiled Chris. We all looked at him in a questioning way. Cuz seriously, he sounded like a molester when he said that. I looked over to the big mob spreading out and hugging, when I noticed someone was missing from the mob. She was about my height, loner, and a goth, Gwen. But then I saw her slowly walk towards the bridge where she always went if she wanted to be alone, and being me again I followed until something or someone stopped me.

"Duncan since don't have a challenge today let's do something together." Asked Courtney as she took my arm and batted her eyelashes. Luckily, I was able to resist.

"No, thanks, Princess. I am gonna go hang out with Gwen today." I responded. In retrospect, I probably should not have told her that. Here comes the speech…

"Huh? O-oh okay then. Fine. Sure. Whatever." Stuttered Courtney as she turned her uptight self around and walked over to Justin and flirted with him in front of me, then they walked off together and gave me the evil eye behind his back. I was standing there with my mouth dropped to the ground. Geez, I have taught her way too much. I started walking towards where Gwen ran off to only to see that she was walking alone, head hanging down, looking at the ground.

"HEY GWEN WAIT UP!" I yelled.

She turned her head around so fast it could have fallen off. "Duncan?"

"No it's the boogie man." I jokingly said rolling my eyes. "Whatcha up to?"

She sighed. "I don't know I've just been walking around." She didn't even look at me but she just walked away again.

"WAIT UP!" I screamed. She didn't wait. I know I must seem desperate for her to talk to me but I wasn't gonna spend my day off with Ms. Goody-Two-Shoes back there.

I was getting frustrated. I felt like I was baby sitting a stubborn little 10 year old. "YOU KNOW, IT WOULD BE NICE TO TALK TO MY BEST FRIEND EVERY ONCE IN AWHILE!" She better have heard that.

She stopped dead in her tracks and walked back to me with one of her 'innocent' smiles on. "Your not gonna leave me alone until I talk to you, are you?" she smiled.

After what she did to Trent, which may I add was NOT her fault, no one really wants to talk to her so I guess she was a little shocked to find out that someone actually _wanted _to talk to her.

I laughed. "Aww Gwen. You know me too well."

"Ya, unfortunately I do." She smirked.

"Um, can I ask you a question?" I said.

She smiled and sat down then responded, "Well, you didn't give much of a choice there Duncan, so sure. Ask away." I try to be serious and she jokes around. I taught _her_ well.

I sat next to her and rubbed the back of my neck. "You don't think that Courtney, uhh, likes Justin do you?"

She raised an eyebrow at me like I am talking about aliens or something. "Duncan, seriously? Why would you think something like that?"

"It's just, she's been spending a lot of time with him and--" Gwen interrupted.

"Duncan. Listen to yourself. Your turning into Courtney and Trent!" she practically yelled at me. Something is definitely harshing her mellow more than usual**. ( Authors note: Do people still say that??)**

I thought about it and, unfortunately, she was right. "Holy shit. I AM COURTNEY!" I might have said that a little too loud.

She was laughing her ass off right now. "Ya you are except you're not a so-called 'C.I.T.'" She even used air quotes on that.

"Ha! But seriously…can you answer the question?" I felt like a douche. I really did.

She rolled her eyes, put her hand on my shoulder, and looked me straight in the eyes and said, "Duncan, she doesn't like Justin…"

It was the most awkward moment ever. IT felt like one of those sappy movie moments but I wanted to kiss her real badly. No, I can't its GWEN! I can't kiss my best friend!!! How strange would that be? But I had this strange urge to just…

She broke the awkward silence by removing her hand off my shoulder, "Besides, if Courtney had something going on with Justin, she would have dumped your ass so fast…"

"Oh is that right?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Have I ever been not right?" I could have sworn she was flirting with me. Yet again, I always flirt with her so…

"True. True… So since you're in a better mood…Would you like to dismantle an old piece of shit bus with me??" I held out my hand so she could get up.

She let out the softest laugh. "I would be delighted." She grabbed my hand and got up off of the ground.

I grabbed her arm and we ran out into the woods searching like forest animals for the bus.

"Found it!" I pointed to the bus. It was by a dark patch of green grass and a tool shed.

I started to attack the bus, pulling out the battery and other car crap so I knew it would never work. Just then, Gwen ran over to join me.

"Well, you don't kid around when it comes to this stuff now do you?"

"I guess I don't…There now you guys can't go back."

"Good. I guess."

"You don't wanna stay here?"

"Ya, I guess I do. I just really don't wanna go back there again…it's too awkward."

"If you want I can visit you…" I smirked getting closer to her face.

"Haha, thanks but no thanks Duncan." As she pushed me away.

"Aw, someone is in bad mood…" I chuckled.

"Shut up Duncan. You are such a little 5 year old." She said crossing her arms.

"Oh am I, now?"

"Ya, you are."

"Whatcha gonna do about it Sweetheart?" I smirked.

She grabbed the bucket of water conveniently placed behind her, and chucked it at me.

"Humph. Come here, Gwen. Give me a hug." I would KILL to see the look on her face if I splash her a little water on her.

"Catch me first." She whispered as we were face to face then ran off. We didn't give a shit about what time it was or what people thought of us or if this would end up on T.V. Right now, it was just me and her acting like complete dumbasses until we get caught. After 5 minutes of running, I caught up to her; well actually I just tackled her to the ground.

There we are in the middle of the woods. I am on top of her **(Author's Note: Ya, I know that sounds wrong but I don't know how to say it. Think of the Aftermath 2…)**, pinning her to the ground as she whispers, "Cheater."

"Oh, what else is new?"

"Umm, Duncan…"

I finally hit rock bottom. I kissed her. And to make it better, I kissed her on the lips. It was a great kiss but still… It was better than all those other times I kissed Courtney. So much better!!! Who knew a Goth could be such a good kisser?

GWEN'S POV:

Holy shit. I did not just kiss my best friend. Why the hell did _I_ kiss him back? Are you effing kidding me? Ya it was great, wonderful, passionate, and strong but still! It was like I was paralyzed on the ground right below him and I could do nothing about. No, I _would_ do nothing about it. I didn't want to do anything about it. What about Trent? Whoa, what the hell? _What about Trent?_ He moved on. He doesn't want me, he's over me. I should be over him. However, I'm not. The closest I am to over him was this kiss. Who knew a Punk could be such a good kisser?

After the kiss broke, we just stared at each other's eyes until Duncan broke the silence. "How bout we pretend this never happened?"

"Agreed."

He got up, and then helped me up. I dusted myself off and looked back at him.

"Well, I guess I'll see you tomorrow then." I smiled.

"Night Sunshine." My cheeks were red. I just knew it.

That night, we couldn't go back cuz the bus 'broke down' and so I, along with all the other girls, had to sleep in the girl's cabin. Let me tell you one thing, IT WAS AWKWARD AS HELL.

_Revenge is sweet, Friendship is golden. Love is indescribable. And a Kiss is something that tells a story in a way revenge or friendship cannot; it tell a story by Love._


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks for all the wonderfully awesome comments. - That's my lingo. XD Anyways, this story is going slowly to get to the climax so bare with meh. OH MY EFFIN! NO MORE DxC! THEY ARE OFFICALLY BROKEN UP! DUNCAN'S SINGLE *nudges Gwen* You don't know how frikin' happy I am about that!!! In the strange words of Katie&Sadie, "EEEEEEEEE!" … ENJOY!

* * *

THE NEXT DAY!

Duncan's POV:

These last few days have been awkward, queer, thrilling, fun, and hell, all at the same time. All of the time I have spent with Gwen has been the most fun I have had here, mainly due to the fact that this place is like prison. Trust me; I know what that feels like...well sort of. Since the people who were voted off left, Chris has gotten even worse of a malicious jackass. We have only had one challenge and both Heather and Leshawna left. Heather left because, well, we finally asked ourselves… 'Why the hell is she still here???' then we voted her off. Leshawna was voted off because she was being Heather's bitch to win her trust and become friends with that whore. Out of all of this, I feel bad for Gwen back at that mansion. Heather is back to bug the shit out of her. Yet again, I feel bad for myself, I mean, I have to be here….with Chris…and Harold….and Justin…and…Courtney. Courtney is acting like a slut when she's around Justin, just to piss me off. And it is working. OH MY GOD! I HAVE TURNED INTO TRENT! I shook my head at that dreadful thought. But seriously, think about it, I am completely jealous…I keep talking about Gwen…Well; at least I don't write cheesy songs and obsess over a random number. I took a sigh of relief at that thought. It's only 7am and already this isn't my favorite day. It all started this morning when Chris actually woke us up quite early…

FLASHBACK~

"GOOD MORNING CAMPERS!" yelled Chris. "Today's challenge will start in one hour!" he laughed evilly then walked back towards his trailer.

Why the hell did he just wake us an hour BEFORE the challenge?!?! Ugh! Well I guess, since I'm up, I'll go see Gwen. I got up from my messy bed, which smelled like crap, and got dressed in my usual attire. As I was walking outside, I realized that the trailer was empty except for Harold, Justin, and me. Does that mean?...

"CHRIS!" I screamed. The narcissist host turned around to face me with a giant smirk on his face.

"Yes Duncan???"

"What happened to all the eliminated people?"

"Oh they left at 3am."Chris continued, "You should have seen them get up and give me the death stare! HA!" he walked away. For once, I felt alone. Truly alone.

END OF FLASHBACK~

His challenge wasn't even a challenge. We had to do some shit for him that he was too lazy to do. Since Courtney, ahem…I mean the Uptight Slut, was flirting with Justin again, I decided to make use of this once in a lifetime peace and quiet and stand behind the trailers, so no one can find me. I took out my pocket knife and began to carve in the nearest tree I could find. As always, I carve my famous skull until I heard a bizarre sound come from the woods. Trees were moving as if they were reincarnated by a human being. I searched with my eyes for a good 2 minutes until I got bored and figured that I was probably imagining things and went back to carving. Then the noise came back but I ignored it that was until the "noise" started talking to me.

"Wow Duncan, your still a little vandal aren't you??" said a voice behind the bushes. I could _see_ her but I knew her. It was Gwen. I knew her voice anywhere. She came out of the dark forest with a huge smirk on her face. I was still in shock, but I smiled._ Where the hell did she come from?? Can't a normal juvenile delinquent carve a skull into a tree in peace!!?? _I thought.

"Wh-What are you doing here???" I said looking around to make sure no one could see her.

"What? No hug??" she said, mimicking me. I hugged her almost lifting her petite figure off the ground.

"Now answer the question!" I asked, curiously.

Another person came out of the bushes, but this time, there was no way in **hell** I am hugging THAT.

"Well lover boy, we are here to tell you guys about the challenge today." Said Heather. She had an evil look on her face but I wasn't too worried about it, she was born with that face.

"Duncan, where is everyone else?" asked Gwen.

"I don't know. Probably by the kitchen." I responded rubbing the back of my neck. Once those few words slipped from my lips, Heather was running towards the kitchen faster than a lightning bolt. Gwen followed after but no where near as fast as Heather, then I followed because I was bored.

Heather reached the kitchen before us and saw the other cast mates sitting down at the tables. She collected herself, walked over to them, and whispered loudly enough for Gwen and me to hear, "Gwen's a liar."

"I am not!" Gwen replied angrily.

"What are you guys talking about?!" Courtney screamed, finally lifting her head up from her PDA.

"They are talking about the challenge today." I responded, not making eye contact.

"Listen. For the challenge today, the blue box is dynamite and the red box is invincibility!" declared Heather slamming her hands on the table with a convincing look on her face.

"You bitch! Are you trying to kill them?! The red box is dynamite!!!" yelped the, now furious, Goth.

Heather turned to the others and asked, "Who are you gonna believe??"

"What the hell Heather?! We set it up! You put the dynamite in the red box!!!" shrieked Gwen.

"Uh huh, sure I did sweetie. Please, lying doesn't help your little revenge plan." retorted Heather, with a smirk on her ugly face.

"Revenge plan?" asked Harold, who was purely shocked that they were even here.

"Oh, well. The cat's outta the bag now, Gwennie. Might as well tell them."

"What are talking about?!" demanded a confused Gwen.

"Gwen was planning revenge against you guys for voting her off, so she was giving the incorrect information. Sorry Gwen, I just couldn't sit back and watch my friends get blown up because of your selfishness." Smirked Heather, queen of bitches.

I looked over at Gwen whose mouth was wide open. Finally she got some choice words out of her mouth, "You have got to be kidding me! I would never do anything like that! You would!"

She completely ignored Gwen's plea and spoke directly to the other cast mates, "Pick the red box for invincibility." After her last phrase she left running.

"Listen to _me._ Pick the blue box for invincibility!" It looked as though she had been betrayed; however, I was not sure who to trust for some reason. She eventually started to walk away with a very pissed off look on her face and everyone was just stunned, purely stunned. Honestly, I have no idea why. It's like they've never seen those two fight before.

---

I quickly followed Gwen right before she was about to go back into the woods, I screamed her name and she turned around.

"Hey Duncan." She sighed barely making eye contact.

"Soo, you said pick the blue box, right?" I questioned staring right into her deep eyes which seemed to light up once I said that.

She smiled a half smile and responded, "Yeah, the blue box."

"A-Are you sure?" I said, breaking the eye contact by looking straight down at the ground.

"Yeah, I am positive…Why?" she looked directly into my eyes, I tried not look at her, it was too painful right now.

"Are you sure you're not mistaken?"

She giggled innocently, "Of course, Duncan, I am positive-Wait, you don't believe me do you?" Just then, she looked disappointed.

"Well, of course I believe you! It's just that..." I had no other way to continue my sentence.

"OhMiGosh!!! You believe _Heather_ over me?! Are you serious?!?!" she was PiSSED. More than pissed.

"It's just that you have lied to me before." I looked back into her eyes which seemed to calm down a bit.

"But Duncan, I didn't_ want _to lie to you then. I had to. Listen, this is a big deal and I am trying to help you and it's not helping that you don't believe me." She said more relaxed, that was before I sparked her dark side again.

"Don't take it too personally, I don't believe most people." I retorted. In retrospect, I probably should not have said that. Damn.

Her eyes had a hurt color to them. "Oh. So I am just another person. That's nice to know." She started walking away slowly.

"Gwen, wait!" I started until I was interrupted by her screams.

"YOU KNOW WHAT? GO PICK THE RED BOX AND BLOW UP! SEE IF I CARE!" She ran off. No, not ran. Sprinted. She sprinted out of here. Now, I am pretty sure that she hates me. I don't hate her, she hates me. That's pretty much how my life is.

"Gwen…" I whispered. I took a step forward to chase after her, I knew where she was going, until rude, psycho, thick-headed host pulled me back.

"Come on, Duncan. It's time for the challenge." He was frikin' dragging me there. I didn't give a shit about this damned challenge, I just needed to go to the bridge, I needed to talk to Gwen.

--

"Okay, today's challenge is a giant maze." Grinned Chris until interrupted.

"What does that have to do with a movie??" asked Courtney.

"Shh-Shh. Now, everyone go to the start line and when I blow the whistle you go. First one to the finish line wins invincibility. Pretty simple, eh?" explained Chris.

This should be fairly easy. It's just a maze… A high pitched squeal came from a silver piece of shit. That was the whistle. I ran my heart out, mostly because that thing scared the crap outta me. After about 20 minutes, I found a clear patch. There, standing before me were two huge boxes. Yep, you guessed it. One was blue. The other red. The two most dreaded boxes I have seen in a long time.

"Attention Castmates! It's now between Courtney and Duncan!!!" announced Chris over a megaphone.

_**BOOM**_! It sounded like a bomb went off…better yet, the dynamite.

"Okay, Courtney is out. Duncan will win if he could pick the right box!!!" announced Chris, again.

_What box did Courtney choose??? Who would she of believed…_

Thoughts were buzzing through my head like bees in a beehive.

_The red box is dynamite!!! Gwen's a liar! Please, lying doesn't help your little revenge plan. YOU KNOW WHAT? GO PICK THE RED BOX AND BLOW UP! SEE IF I CARE! _Red or Blue? I took a long, deep breathe and picked my future.

* * *

CLIFFHANGER!!!!!!!!! xD Oh ya, don't worry Courtney's not dead…unfortunately. Again, Sorry this one took extra long. I had like a gajillion projects this week. Dumbass Teacher. PLEASE REVIEW! REVIEW AND I WILL LOVE YOU! ~ 3 ~

xoxo, Ciara.


	5. Chapter 5

Heeeeey! Okay 5th Chapter. Love writing these. I am just gonna randomly babble on for a few seconds: COURTNEY IS A-A-A-A-BUTTFACE!! SHE FREAKING USED DUNCAN FOR MONEY! FREAKING GOLD DIGGER! SHE ONLY 'LIKES' HIM FOR FREAKING MONEY! AND THERE GWEN IS, THE ONLY PERSON WHO ACTUALLY LIKES DUNCAN FOR HIMSELF, NOT HIS FREAKING MONEY! *smiles sweetly* Okay, I am done. :D Hope you likes.

**Sigh, don't own tda. DOnt own that one song. Happy now?

* * *

Gwen's P.O.V:

Thursday Afternoon. I was sitting on the broken piece of shit couch, in the room I was forced to stay in until the season is over, watching 'THE SHOW'. I can't stand saying the name, it brings me pain from another level of hate that no one would understand. They were apparently going through some death maze with all these bombs and shit. I knew Justin, Beth, and Lindsay were goners. I mean seriously? Them. In a death maze? Please! _Come on Duncan, don't be a jackass. Please, PLEASE, pick the blue box... just believe me for once. I hate lying to you; I only did when I had to._ I thought to my self. Fear was my best friend right now, but it wasn't just Fear. Mixed with the Fear was Guilt and Anger.

_Duncan! Can't you believe me for once?! Just once! I tell how to fucking win and what the hell do you do???? You don't fucking believe me?!??? I swear if you come out of this competition alive, I am never talking to ever again!!!! Not a word, not even a breath in your direction!!!!_ That was the kind of Anger I'm talking about. Oh, you have no idea how badly I wanted to scream that to the world at the top of my lungs. Honestly, I have no idea how Guilt was a role here, but I knew it was there. I could feel it, but somehow I couldn't express it.

"It's now down to Courtney and Duncan." I heard Chris say on 'THE SHOW.' I think he was getting some enjoyment out of this. All I am gonna say is that, I know exactly where he is going in the afterlife. Oh God. Well, I know for a fact Courtney is a goner. She would believe Heather over me any day of the week. She would believe Satan himself, over me.

**BOOM!!!!!!** Holy crap. Did Courtney just… I tried not to laugh but…I couldn't help myself. I let out a small chuckle and returned my full attention to the crazy ass host.

"Looks like Duncan's the last man standing. All he has to do now is choose the right box..." My heart sank. _Come on, Come on, Come on. _And to put the icing on the cake, they placed dramatic music. What? Like it's not dramatic enough to watch these people almost BLOW UP!?

"That's it! Duncan won! He secures victory and wins the reward of...invincibility!!" I sighed with relief that is until I felt someone's warm, comforting breath whisper in my ear from behind me.

"Aren't you glad I didn't die, Sunshine?" Of course I knew who it was. One part of me wanted to turn around and bring him into a hug, but the other part of me hated him and just wanted him to leave me alone. Unfortunately, the pissed off side of me won. I ignored him. Maybe it was because I was just too disappointed in him. Or maybe it was because I just wanted to scream I TOLD YOU SO but I knew that was inappropriate right now.

"You're not talking to me, are you?" he sounded almost...sad. I felt as though I had to say something but all I could do was shake my head 'no.'

"Why are you making this into a big thing?? It's over and done with now. I won…thanks to you." He said breaking the silence with a smug grin on his face. Still, I gave no response. Why I didn't talk to him… I dunno.

"Awwwh. Come on. What happened to my best friend in the world that I could talk to all the time…Even when she's mad…" he pleaded; he was still behind me, talking in a really gentle tone of voice. _She realized how much of an ass you are._ Although, I have to say that he was starting to lighten my mood a bit.

"Come on. Can't we put this behind us?" I stared at his teal eyes questioningly. _Oh ya, let's just put this behind us. Because if we put this behind us I am sure everything will be fine. Oh please. Where did his common sense go to??_

I think he might be catching on to the fact that I am mad at him…. "You're not talking to me at all, huh?" _That's it, I can't take this anymore._ Without hesitation, I got up from the chair and walked into the nearest room with a door…the closet. Slowly and calmly, I slipped into the dark room, closed the door, turned the light on, and slid my back down the door, which left me sitting on the floor. Gently, I brought my legs up to my chest. I could feel his presence on the other side of the door. _Great, I try to get away from him and he follows me…Well, I guess it's mainly my fault. I'm the one that came in HERE of all places._ I rolled my eyes at my own stupidity.

I knew I had to talk to him; it kind of hurt me on the inside by just not talking to him at all. Fine, I'll talk…I sighed before opening my mouth to speak.

"I'll talk to you, but I am not opening the door." I said plainly.

"It's better than nothing." He responded quite quickly. I could tell he's probably smiling. "So why are you making a big deal out of this? I mean usually you get mad then 5 minutes later, you're over it. What gives?

_Why? Are you kidding me??_ "Oh, I don't know. Maybe cuz you believed Heather, of all people on this God forsaken planet, over me. Your supposed 'friend.'" I said, laying my head on my hand.

"But in the end, I believed you. How else would I know to pick the right box? I remembered what you said and I trusted you. I can always trust you." _Okay, now he's starting to sound like Trent._

"Whatever…" I really just wanted to hear what else he had to say….

I could tell from his voice, he was getting a little frustrated. "Come on, Gwen. This is bullshit. You know god damned well that I believed you! Look, if I didn't believe you I would have been blown to fucking pieces…but I'm not. I'm sorry if I hurt you and ya, I was a dumbass but I just want my crazy, loner, goth, friend back. Seriously? You know I love you."

_What the eff did he just say??? It must have been a mistake. Duh, he was probably thinking he was talking to Courtney. After all, they do fight a lot. _

I started to crawl over and opened the door slowly, still sitting down. He was leaning against the door and almost fell when I opened it, but gently caught himself by putting his arm behind him.

"Hah, y-you know. As a friend. I love you as a friend." He restated while stuttering a bit.

"Duh, I'm not stupid." I said with a slight smile on my face. A moment of silence fell over us like a storm cloud.

"Glad to see you're not mad at me anymore." He said, while again, breaking the silence.

"Yaaa, I got over it. Besides, I had to get out of here at sometime." I responded grinning.

A smile grew on his face. I felt something in my pocket and pulled it out. My iPod. "Hey Duncan, wanna listen???" I said, pretty much taunting him with it.

"Of course, I haven't heard decent music since this season started." He grabbed for it but I pulled it away. He gave me a 'what the hell' kind of look.

"Then follow me." I whispered. I got up from the cold floor and walked out the back door. Obviously, he followed. I mean, who would give up a chance to listen to good music?! I paced outside, it was freezing ass, and found this cool bench. Since I couldn't go back to the bridge, this bench was the next best thing. It was a mahogany red bench with rod iron and it faced out toward the twinkling stars. I took a seat and watched Duncan slowly walk over to me.

"So why are you out_ here_?" he asked; his eyes sparkling.

"I dunno. I always come here. My escape from hell." I smirked while untangling my headset and handed him one.

"You like to hide don't you?"

"Let's put it this way, I was always good at hide'n'seek." I laughed and he soon joined in. "Here, pick a song." I instructed, handing him my iPod. He picked a song and right off the bat I knew which one it was. Tears don't Fall by Bullet For My Valentine. And that's how we spent the rest of the evening…listening to music and being complete idiots. That was until....

We though no one heard us except someone with a big mouth for gossip….

"Duncan? What are YOU doing here????"

* * *

HAHAHAHA! Cliffhanger!!!!!!

Who saw them????

Nope, I'm not telling.

Just wait for the next chapter…

DUN DUN DUN! XD Review NOW OR I'LL FIND YOU! Jk!! Or am i????


	6. Chapter 6

Hey long time no write, huh? I spent extra long on this chapter cuz I'm having major writers block. Any suggestions would be AMAZING. Please&Thank You. Loves, Ciara.

***Disclaimer: I do not own TDA at all. Not one bit. ***

_We thought no one heard us except someone with a big mouth for gossip…._

"_Duncan? What are YOU doing here????"_

**Gwen's POV:**

Craaap. I knew that voice and I prayed that for once she would keep her big mouth SHUT. She was a great friend but could spread a piece of gossip in a second and didn't have the softest voice ever. As she was walking over I rested my head in my hand knowing this isn't going to be a pleasant conversation.

Duncan shot me a freaked out kind of look and I gave him a 'don't freak out' kind of look. Here it comes...

"Duncan! Whatcha doin here??" Leshawna said, nearly yelling. Someone would have heard her but they were being brainwashed by some singing show on TV. By the way, none of those dumbasses can really sing and it's mainly a popularity contest. Idiotic beyond words.

"Nice to see you too, Leshawna..." he had a smartass smirk that glowed under the moonlight.

I checked the time on my iPod. _9:30_? "Hey, how bout I explain why Duncan's here to you while he goes back to the studio." I suggested. Realizing that the music was still blasting in our ears, I pressed pause as Duncan handed me the other earphone.

"Sounds good to me. Bye Leshawna. Later Suns-Gwen." he corrected himself as he was nearly running to flee the conversation. The last I saw of Duncan that night was when he climbed over the side gate and out into the street. _Damn it. I'm alone on this._

Leshawna took a seat next to me, without invitation, and just told me to "spill it." I pretty much explained everything, except that whole 'I love you' thing because that was obviously just a slip of the tongue.

"So he's been coming just to see you?" she said, raising an eyebrow.

"Yaaaa, I guess." she gave me an awkward smile, then I realized what the smile was _really _about. I gave her a stern look of disgust. "Oh come on! Can you blame him for wanting to get away from the hell hole of a show every once in a while?"

She was still smiling and I really just wanted to slap her. "Look, I don't care if you think I'm lying, just please don't tell anyone he comes here." I instructed moving my attention to the stars.

She sighed so loudly that people in China must have thought it was a windstorm. "Fine, but if he tries hitting on you in any way just tell me and I'll--" I interrupted her because that was the most ridiculous thing I have ever heard.

"Thanks Mother." I said sarcastically. "Are we done here?"

"Ya. I guess. I mean there's nothing else you have to tell me is there?" She was very curious today wasn't she?

I bit my lip. "Nope, nothing else." I was obviously lying but somehow she didn't notice, I guess she didn't know me as well as I thought she did.

"Okay well, you better go back to your room. It's getting pretty dark out here." She said getting up from the cold bench.

"Remember, tell no one." I said before she got any further I whispered loudly enough for her to hear.

"You can count on me." She said reassuringly. "Night."

"Night." I never left the bench, I couldn't make myself. Not 5 minutes later did I feel a slight tap on my shoulder. I pulled out an earphone and turned around to see a tall, black haired, green eyed musician. Oh God. What does he want?

"Hey. Can we talk?" Trent asked, eyes twinkling.

"Sure. Take a seat." I instructed somewhat nervously. What I really wanted to say was _Go away, jackass!_ But I pulled myself together for right now.

"So, what did want to talk about?" I asked. I had to be civil with him because _I _am the one who broke up with _him, _not the other way around.

"Listen, I know that we broke up and everything but…" he paused awkwardly to catch his breathe, "I-I was just wondering if, um, we could still be friends?"

You could hear the nervousness better than the actual words he spoke.

"Of course we can." I said assuringly with a fake smiled glued on my face.

The thing is I really couldn't say no. He obviously brought up a lot of courage and buckets of hope to discuss this forbidden topic with me. And for that, I applaud him. Besides, friends are always a good thing. Maybe we weren't meant to be together forever. Maybe it's just the universe telling me that's all we ever could be. Maybe the most we could ever be, or should be for that matter, is just friends. Ya, just good 'old friends. I mean, look at the movies, friends always stay friends, right? Don't get me wrong, I still _really_ like him but the feeling is probably one sided, on my side.

I spoke a simple sentence if for no other reason but to break the silence. "So, a little birdie told me you are dating a fan girl." And by 'little birdie' I meant me.

"Uh, well, was." He corrected while breaking the eye contact.

"Oh, um, sorry. I didn't know." Boy, did I feel like an ass.

"No, no its fine." He hung his head down toward the cement ground.

"Do you want to talk about it?" I asked, resting my hand on his shoulder.

"Not yet. But thanks anyways." His face sort of lit up. I took my hand off his shoulder because it got very awkward.

"Anytime." I smiled an actual smile.

"Oh, how I missed that smile of yours." He gently chuckled.

I blushed a bit, but I don't think he quite noticed. It was too dark outside.

"Hey, it's getting pretty late. We should probably go inside now." He said checking his watch.

"Guess so." I responded while peeking over his shoulder down toward the watch.

We got up from the cold bench, said our goodbyes, and returned to our rooms.

What a fucking day.

Short, huh? Sorry again for not updating in a while. I'm sort of switching off between this story and MY FRIENDS. Please Review. THANK YOU! :D


End file.
